1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply system and a power receiving facility, in particular, a power supply system including a vehicle capable of supplying electric power to outside the vehicle, and a power receiving facility capable of receiving the electric power from such a vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been proposed an external power supply system that supplies electric power of a battery of a vehicle to a house or an external load during an emergency state, as well as a system that supplies electric power from an external power source to a vehicle.
As one example of such techniques, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-99114 discloses a vehicle configured to be capable of mutually transferring electric power between the vehicle and an external component during a normal state under control of a charging/discharging management system provided in a house or the like and to be capable of supplying electric power from the vehicle to the external component during an emergency state independently of the charging/discharging management system, for example.
In order to switch between an operation mode for the normal state (normal mode) and an operation mode for the emergency state (emergency mode), the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-99114 requires operations on a plurality of switches such as: a selector switch for a connector portion connected to the vehicle; a selector switch provided in a charging/discharging station; and a selector switch provided in a distribution board of a house. This makes it difficult for a user to understand the operations.
Moreover, these plurality of switches are arranged inside and outside the house in a distributed manner. In order to operate these switches, the user has to go out of and come back to inside the house. This is troublesome for the user.